Dekota
Dekota is a supporting character in the series and is friends with the main group. Appearance Dekota is a cream-coloured rabbit with short, wavy blue hair. She is of short stature and and has yellow eyes. Her wardrobe is a lot more expanded than the other characters. She wears a huge range of different outfits, with the prominent colour often being white. A lot of her clothes are expensive and posh but she often wear clothes of different styles. Personality Dekota is a very vein character who is obsessed with her appearance. She is a confident character and can often be short tempered. She views herself highly and tends to act slightly posh and in some cases come off as condescending. She can often be picky about the things she wants or does, but is willing to make conversation with anyone. Dakota hates it when people talk down to her or her friends. This comes to people's surprise as this contrasts with her usual personality. This happens very often, as she usually defends Finn when people comment on his scruffy appearance and compare it to her own. Abilities Elemental Powers Dekota has photokinesis. She is able to control and manipulate light. She can shoot beams of light and can absorb and reflect light. She posses bioluminescence and can control it at will. She is also able emit different types of light, ranging from infrared to ultraviolet. This can be useful in certain situations, like using infrared to control certain devices, or ultraviolet light to highlight trails and clues if investigating. Suits and Equipment Relationships Luna Luna and Dekota are best friends who easily get along. Despite their contrasting elements and heights, they have quite a lot in common and make an excellent team in battle. Their powers are opposite, but work in similar ways. Finn Finn and Dekota hang out frequently. They always make conversation since they have similar views and values. They tend to act slightly cynical by making comments and observations.Out of the pair, Dekota tends to act slightly more serious, whereas Finn is more easygoing in comparison, as he tends to joke around more. Even though Dekota comes off as standoffish and sarcastic on the outside, she is always able to tell when Finn is in a bad mood and will try to cheer him up. Dekota will always try to protect him emotionally, meaning that if she finds out that someone has been troubling or bullying him, then she would most likely throw an angry fit at the perpetrator. This is usually the case when someone makes fun of his scruffy appearance when comparing it to her own sophisticated qualities. Dekota trusts Finn the most and will often ask him to help her with simple tasks, like helping her fetch something or even choosing an outfit. She tends to be worried about him due to his reckless nature. There was a dangerous mission where Finn put his own life at risk for his friends, including Dekota, severely injuring himself in the process. This caused her to go very emotional as she was afraid of losing him. Finn took this to heart and eventually learned to stop pushing himself too hard. Dekota was his motivation become stronger, but at a steady pace. This eventually lead to their romantic relationship kicking off. Sofia Dekota and Sofia have a casual relationship. They are usually seen talking and Sofia may often come to her for advice. They both have similar interests. Roxy Roxy and Dekota are on somewhat good terms. Often whenever Roxy and Luna fall into an argument, she is usually the one to break or resolve that arguement. Max Ash Hailey Hailey is another one of Dekota's close friends. They both know how to stay calm and collected. They get along easily and make comments to eachother. It's not uncommon for them to have a casual conversation or even hang out. Hailey and Dekota have a strong friendship, much like their significant others. Andy Kellin Chamilla Kevin Trivia * Dekota's best school subjects are Textiles and design technology, but her worst is History. Category:Characters